Omega Shenron
'''Super Yi Xing Long' or commonly known as Omega Shenron (in the English dubs), is the after effect of Syn Shenron absorbing the Dragon Balls into his being, making him nearly invincible. He appears in Dragon Ball GT as the final super villain. Characteristics Omega Shenron appears as a large, white and blue humanoid dragon. On top of his head are two large horns and he has large, long, black spikes protruding from his shoulders, arms, back, and legs. His chest contains all seven Dragon Balls, clearly visible. Once he does this, he gains the powers of all the other evil shadow dragons, increasing his power greatly. The Ultimate Enemy After realizing he was no match for Omega, even in his full power Super Saiyan 4 form (he was also given an extra power up from Goten,Trunks and Gohan), Goku began doubting a victory (as he was blind for most of the fight). Out of no where, Goku regains his eye sight and blasts the dragon square in the chest with a Kamehameha. While Omega attempts to counter the wave, he receives another surprise, Goku powers up and uses his Dragon Fist attack, which seems to obliterate Omega. However, Omega survives by regenerating, a trick he learned after he absorbed the Dragon Balls. Battered and broken, Goku decides to resort to desperate measures. He grabs Omega and puts him in an arm-lock, preparing a kamikaze to kill the dragon, however, the tables are turned when Vegeta arrives on the battle scene. Using Bulma's "Blutz wave" emitting machine, Vegeta was able to attain Super Saiyan 4. Even when the two Super Saiyan 4 powers teamed up on Omega, they still were grossly outclassed. However, while Omega was distracted, Goku and Vegeta performed the fusion dance, and fused into Gogeta. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's power greatly surpassed Omega Shenron's. Gogeta then powered up his ultimate attack, the 100X Big Bang Kamehameha. The attack was so powerful, it caused Omega to spit up the Dragon Balls. When Omega reverted back into Syn Shenron, a victory seemed assured until Gogeta defused early (due to the massive power). Determined not to allow Syn to become full power Omega again, Goku grabs one of the Dragon Balls and swallows it. Syn then attacks and still easily fights the Saiyans. During the fight, Syn allows them to fuse once again, only for it to fail. Not only does it fail, but Goku reverts back into his child state. Syn then continues his attack only to be stopped by Nuova Shenron, who uses a kamikaze attack to attempt and kill Syn. However, Syn emerges from the blast, and to much dismay of the Z Fighters, had transformed back into Omega Shenron after recovering the four star ball. Omega then continues his assault, and thrashes Goku and Vegeta about without much effort. Omega then attempts to end the fight, powering up an energy ball to destroy the Earth. Goku stops the ball, but is presumed to have been killed in the explosion. As Omega thrashes around the Z Fighters, Goku emerges from a crater, and prepares his Universal Spirit Bomb. Death of the Dragon As Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks continue to distract Omega, Goku begins gathering universal energy for his ultimate Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb). After calling upon the energies from beings of the universe , Goku was able to create a Spirit bomb strong enough to finally put Omega down for the count. The attack obliterates the evil dragon and peace is restored to the Earth for good. Shenron returns to his normal state, and he and Goku leave for a long time. Attacks and Abilities ]] *'Heat Armor': Taken from Nuova Shenron, Omega Shenron envelops himself in high temperature to block attacks and burn his opponents at the same time. *'Possession': After Omega Shenron was blown to bits by Gogeta, he reverted back to his previous form and had to reabsorb the Dragon Balls, giving Goku the chance to take the four star ball. Once he swallowed it Nuova came back, He enveloped Omega, now containing six balls, in a fire the temperature of the sun. Syn Shenron broke into pieces after sending the corrupted Dragon balls into Nuova and shattering Nuova's body, using the ability to regain the last Dragon Ball again. This ability may be taken from Naturon Shenron, who also uses his Dragon Ball to possess his victims. *'Electric Slime': After taking Rage Shenron's powers and being hit with two Big Bang Kamehameha waves, he could revert into Rage Shenron's electric slime, but not using electricity. Using this, he's able to completely reform himself just like Majin Buu. *'Dragon Thunder': After becoming Omega Shenron, he has once shown the ability to use this attack, though he changes it a bit. Instead of firing bolts of lightning, he flies under the opponent with his back turned upward to them and stretches the spikes on his back, stabbing them through wherever they hit. After spiking the enemy, he sends lightning through the spikes and electrocutes them, sending electricity into the wound also, before throwing the enemy down. He used this on Vegeta and skewers his left shoulder. *'Whirlwind Spin': He took this attack from Oceanus Shenron and uses it the same way. He places both hands close to him with his middle and ring finger curled inward before throwing them forward and throwing out huge blasts or wind, though they don't cut like Oceanus Shenron's wind did. *'Minus Energy Power Ball': Omega Shenron's most powerful attack. He pushes his chest forward, sending pure negative energy through the Dragon balls on his chest and outward. Small red streams of energy fly out and start to form a ball of crimson energy in front of him that becomes yellow in the center. He puts so much energy into the ball that it it is somewhat like Cooler's supernova attack, as it takes up the whole sky before he condenses it into a ball the width of his torso. He attempted to use this to destroy Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, but Gogeta has shown to be mighty enough to knock it into space and cause it to explode, making a planet-sized explosion. Voice actors Japanese Dub: Hidekatsu Shibata English Dub: Christopher R. Sabat Trivia *Omega appears in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 as well as in the '' Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' series of videogames. *He is the most powerful character (besides the fused being, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta) in the series if you count Dragon Ball GT as a canon timeline to the events of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z (Akira Toriyama did not write GT, Toei Animation did). * He is the only character to show immunity to the Solar Flare. Category:Characters